Entrenamiento
by MoonyStark
Summary: Hay veces en las que Magnus Bane no puede dejar de mirar a Alec. Y mucho menos puede controlarse.


**Título: **Entrenamiento**  
><strong>

**Situación**: Instituto de Nueva York, en algún momento entre _Ciudad de Cristal_ y _Ciudad de las Almas Perdidas_.

* * *

><p>Un nuevo calambre ascendió por su mano derecha directamente hacia su espalda. Los dedos y la muñeca, tensos como si fuesen estiradas cuerdas de un complejo mecanismo, aparecían blanquecinos por el esfuerzo. Las gotas de sudor que resbalaban desde sus sienes y que ya habían mojado el pelo hasta convertirlo en una cortina negra pegada a su frente se escabullían entre los pliegues del codo y conseguían alcanzar la madera pulida del suelo de entrenamiento, dejando pequeños círculos más oscuros en ella.<p>

Alec se mantuvo inflexible. Sus ojos azules seguían el aleatorio láser rojo que se movía por la pared, apareciendo de un punto y reapareciendo en otro completamente distinto. Su cuerpo estaba completamente tenso en el aire, recto como una tabla, sólo sostenido por su brazo derecho flexionado contra el suelo, levantado apenas cinco centímetros. Los músculos desnudos de su pecho y abdomen le pedían a gritos que se dejase caer, que se tumbase en el suelo y descansase, pero no cedió. La media hora estaba a punto de llegar a su fin.

La puerta doble de la sala de entrenamiento se abrió, pero él no se dio cuenta; no escuchó el ruido, no sintió la presencia. Para Magnus, apoyado en el arco de la puerta, aquella era una de las visiones más eróticas que había tenido en su larga vida. Recorría el sudor de Alec desde la nuca hasta el final de la espalda, donde era absorbido por los pantalones de algodón, deseando ser alguna de aquellas gotas cuya suerte desconocían. Miraba el pecho henchirse y desinflarse, casi rozando el suelo en cada respiración; los marcados abdominales de Alec contraerse por el esfuerzo. Sintió la sangre caliente subir a sus mejillas, haciéndole hervir el lento pulso.

Iglesia se coló entre sus pies. Magnus miró al gato mientras éste olfateaba los restos del olor de Presidente Miau, regados por los bajos de sus pantalones de cuero en forma de finos pelos blancos. Maulló lastimeramente y luego se fue.

El maullido atrajo la atención de los ojos de Alec, que se clavaron en él como hielo seco. Magnus se sintió atravesar por la intensidad de la mirada, como siempre que se veía sorprendido mirándolo de forma poco decorosa. Alec dejó escapar el aliento que había estado reteniendo y, tras dos segundos, permitió poco a poco que su peso cayese sobre la madera. Sin dejar de mirarlo utilizó las dos manos para alzarse, primero el pecho, luego las piernas, como una preciosa cobra ante la llamada de su hipnotizador.

—Treinta —musitó apenas separando los labios, dando por concluida la media hora de entrenamiento.

El brazo le punzaba y sentía la tensión todavía recorriéndole, al igual que la fuerza ganada y mantenida. Aquél ejercicio era fundamental para ser capaz de tensar el arco con precisión y fuerza sin fallar ni por un milímetro, a la vez que el resto de su cuerpo no flaqueaba por la presión acumulada en una sola zona.

—Ni siquiera yo soy capaz de hacer que cortes tu entrenamiento, ¿verdad? —dijo Magnus, observándolo andar descalzo hasta el banco con las toallas. Las gotas de sudor se precipitaron gracias a la gravedad hasta el final de la espalda—. Dime —su voz era ronca, producto instintivo de la visión que se le presentaba—, ¿si hubiese venido quince minutos antes, habrías podido aguantar?

Alec lo miró, con esos ojos y ese pelo que hacían que el mundo de Magnus se tambalease sobre sus bien arraigados cimientos, y sonrió de medio lado, una sonrisa enmarcada por dos manchas rojas en sus mejillas, en parte por el ejercicio, en parte por la presencia de Magnus. Era una sonrisa entre atrevida, divertida y lasciva. Cogió una toalla pequeña completamente blanca del montón y se frotó el pelo dejándolo en puntas desiguales, mientras se acercaba a él. Aquella mueca en su boca fue poco a poco invadiendo también sus ojos.

Cuando estuvo muy cerca de Magnus, tanto que su pecho desnudo sentía el calor a través de la camisa de seda del brujo, pasó la mano por el cuello contrario y lo atrajo. Sus labios apenas se rozaron, Alec no dejó que lo besase.

—La pregunta es, ¿habrías podido tú?

Dejando a Magnus casi con la lengua fuera y jadeando como un perro, Alec se dio la vuelta, sin concluir el beso, y siguió frotando la toalla contra su cuerpo de camino a los vestuarios.

* * *

><p>Primer fic mío de la pareja y del fandom. He de decir que solía escribir mucho fanfiction, pero dejé mi fandom y abandoné el hábito por un tiempo. Ahora vuelvo con <strong>Cazadores de Sombras<strong> y con Magnus y Alec, una de las mejores parejas de la saga. En mi humilde, humilde opinión.

Si alguien reconoce este fic es porque lo subí con una antigua cuenta de Fanfiction ahora inhabilitada. No es un plagio. Si queréis consultarme para comprobarlo, por favor mandadme un MP, pero no lo dejéis en los reviews.

¡Comentarios siempre hacen feliz a una servidora! Espero volver pronto con más material~~.


End file.
